Härliga sommardag
|year = 1972 |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 13th |points = 75 |previous = Vita vidder |next = You're Summer}} Härliga sommardag was the Swedish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1972 in Edinburgh performed by the group Family Four, who had represented the country the previous year. The song is about a lovely summer's day, with the band describing such a day of summer which inspires people to make ballads and songs. The song was performed fourteenth, following Yugoslavia and preceding Monaco. At the close of voting, it finished in 13th place with 75 points. Lyrics Swedish= Morgonsol glittrar i viken Dagen gryr, sista gång blinkar Hanö fyr Ser du vår segelbåt, hör du musiken? När vi styr mot ett nytt äventyr Nynna en sång, tralla en trall Gnola en låt som minner om sommar Känn hur det doftar ifrån salta hav När vi nynnar en sång, trallar en trall Gnolar en låt som minner om sommar Sjung om en härlig sommardag Vind från öst, rykande vågor och vita gäss Svällande segel som slår när vi går mot vår ö I en vik kastar vi ankar Tar ett dopp, har det skönt på en solvarm häll Innan i sakta mak hemåt vi vankar Över ön i en skön sommarkväll Nynna en sång, tralla en trall Gnola en låt som minner om sommar Känn hur det doftar ifrån salta hav När vi nynnar en sång, trallar en trall Gnolar en låt som minner om sommar Sjung om en härlig sommar, sommar Lalalala lalalala… Lalala lala lalala lala… La la lalala lala lalala… Lala lalalala lalalala… Lalala lala lalala lala… Sjung om en härlig sommar… Härliga dag, härliga sommardag |-| Translation= The morning sun glitters in the bay The day dawns, and for the last time the Hanö lighthouse flashes Can you see our sailing boat, can you hear the music? As we steer towards a new adventure Hum a song, sing a melody Hum a tune that reminds you of summer Feel the scent of the salty seas As we’re humming a song, singing a melody Humming a tune that reminds you of summer Sing about a lovely summer’s day Wind from the east, steaming waves and whitecaps Filling sails that flap as we go towards our island In a bay we cast anchor Have a dip, have a good time on a flat rock, warmed by the sun Before we walk home at an easy pace On the island on a nice summer’s night Hum a song, sing a melody Hum a tune that reminds you of summer Feel the scent of the salty seas As we’re humming a song, singing a melody Humming a tune that reminds you of summer Sing about a lovely summer, summer Lalala la lalala la… Lalala lala lalala lala… La la lalala lala lalala… Lala lalalala lalala lala… Lalala lala lalala lala… Sing about a lovely summer Lovely day, lovely summer’s day Category:Sweden Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1972 Category:20th Century Eurovision